


Babylon 5 Fanvids and Fancams

by NB_Cecil



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, Fancams, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: A collection of my Babylon 5 fanvids and fancams.
Relationships: Alfred Bester & Michael Garibaldi, Alfred Bester/Michael Garibaldi





	1. Beer for My Horses -- Al Bester Fancam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al Bester fancam.
> 
> 'Beer for My Horses' is by Toby Keith and Willie Nelson.


	2. Set Me Free -- Bester/Garibaldi fanvid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garibaldi wants to get Bester out of his head.
> 
> 'Set Me Free' is by the Chicks.


End file.
